Tanks
On this page you will find all Tanks in Monster Legends! IMPORTANT NOTE: To be considered a Tank and therefore be put on this list, a monster must have: * At least one Taunt move * Over 30,000 Health * Good healing and/or shield moves Weak Tanks These Tanks will protect your team, but won't survive very long. They are recommended only if you have good Attackers that will quickly finish the job. To be in this category, they must have between 30,000 and 35,000 Health, no self-double life, 100% shield or damage protection and only one healing/shield move. * Ahran - 32,572 Health, Self Taunt, Self 100% Damage Mirror, Self 50% Damage Mirror, Self 50% Shield, Self 30% Shield, Self 20% Shield Average Tanks Monsters in this category will protect your team for a good amount of time, but won't last eternally. They are recommended if you have average attackers that could use a little help to protect them. To be in this category, they must have between 35,000 and 37,500 Health, at least one Self-Double Life, 100% Shield or Damage Protection move and at least 35% self-heal/AOE heal move OR at least 35% self-shield/AOE shield move. * General Atum - 31,969 Health, AOE 100% Shield, Self-Double Life + Damage Mirror Strong Tanks This category contains a very good choice of Tanks for your team. They will protect allies for a very long time and are recommended with almost all monsters in the game. To be in this category they must have between 37,500 and 40,000 Health, at least two Self-Double Life, 100% Shield or Damage protection move and at least 50% self-heal/AOE heal OR at least 50% self-shield/AOE heal move. * Tankerion - 41,017 Health, Single 30% Heal + Self-Heal 30%, Single 50% Heal + Self-Heal 30%, Single 100% Heal+ Self-Heal 30%. Note: Tankerion does not possess Self-Double Life, 100% Shield or Damage Protection moves. However, he is an exception to this list as he outstands by his unique healing and self-healing moves. This is why he deserves to be in the Strong Tank category. * Ouros - Although he is old for the current meta. His tank status is very good because he meets all of the condition to be a strong tank: 40,112 health, Double life,.......missing only a 50% shield(Ouros only has 40% shield) .''' Note : Double life also double your shield skills, so Ouros can actually have 80% shield) * Cryotan : Also met all of the requirement for a tank. 41,017 Life, Self 50% Shield + Double Life, Self 100% Shield + Taunt, Very versatile with the shield moves, but lack Healing moves, Dmg Protection. Also his Mega Freeze and Death Countdown are very good. * Inquisitor Fulmen : 42,223 life, Self Taunt + Dmg Mirror, Self Heal 50% + Self Shield + Self NER, Self 50% Shield + Spirit Hater. Note : He is very fast for a tank, and deal heavy Thunder dmg and also can applies 50% Shield to allies at the start of the battle * Balor - 38,906 Health, Double Life + Taunt, Self Heal 50%, Self Regeneration. Note: Balor is a tank with no shield or damage protection moves, but he has high life, hard-hitting moves, and can inflict Total Blind, Quicksand, and Poison. * Treetopog - 43,128 Health, Self Taunt + 50% Shield + 100% Dmg Mirror, Self 50% Shield + Regeneration + Self 33% Shield. Treetopog has a good movepool, and can use Shields, Taunt, Dmg mirror, and Regeneration. Super-Tanks This category features only the best Tanks in Monster Legends. They will stay alive for so long that they could win teamed with a Nebotuses and a Rockantium! To be in this VIP category, they must have '''over 40,000 Health, at least two Self-Double Life, 100% Shield or Damage Protection move and at least one Self-Heal 100%/Self-Shield 100% Move. * Francine Frank - 43,128 Health, Self-Regeneration, Self-Heal 100%, Self-Taunt + 50% Damage Protection, Self-Double Life * Koralle Brutallis - this thing is the new generation of tank so i'll just put it here even when it can't self-heal; it is still insane with PERMA TAUNT, good life and good skills * Dunn Ra - This monster is the first 2th generation of Tank with the Mega Taunt ability. Although she doesn't have heal, double life and other things, but she has the highest life in the game and the ability to apply Mega Taunt at the start of the battle. Also her move are very unique, and she has a Skills Group 4, which only Nemesis and Warmaster monster have had up until now. * Mephisto - 46,446 Life (same as Dunn Ra), Mega Taunt + Legendaryphobic Shield (Blocks all element skills except for Light element skills). Mephisto doesn’t have Double Life, Shield, Damage Protection or Heal abilities. But he makes up for it in his great status caster (Self Mega Taunt) and his ability to use Legendaryphobic Shield + Mega Taunt. Having good stats and movepool overall, Mephisto is worthy of the Super Tank category. UNFINISHED ARTICLE Idk where to put them but Igursus Shannara's Bodyguard Soul Hugger Neobuki (Depending) -AlphaOmega496 Category:Tank